


2013/05/07 Word of the Day: Logomachy

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [8]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asocial vs. Antisocial</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/05/07 Word of the Day: Logomachy

**Author's Note:**

> **Logomachy**   
>  [A dispute about or concerning words](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/05/07.html)

"Ever since Magnitude lost his 'pop pop', he's become so asocial," sighed a worried Britta.

Jeff's eyes narrowed. "Um, I'm pretty sure it's 'antisocial'."

"No, no. I'm a licensed psychology student. I know these things," said Britta confidently.

"No, you're a licenced psychology meddler and purveyor of misinformation," Jeff shot back.

Britta bristled at his comment.

"Want proof? Here! Take a look at my textbook!" she declared, thrusting it in his hands.

Jeff took her textbook and scanned the page.

"'ASOCIAL individuals are those who reject or lack the capacity for social interaction. However, ANTISOCIAL individuals are hostile or harmful to organized society.'"

"See!" exclaimed Britta.

"Huh."

"That's right," she continued smugly. "So Jeff, how does it feel to be puttered into place?"

"Okay, I'm pretty sure you Britta-ed that," Jeff said matter-of-factly.

Britta pulled a face.


End file.
